Blitzball Dreamer
by Zellyboy96
Summary: Tidus and the Besaid Aurochs have a Blitzball game coming up against the Al-Bhed Psyches. Normally he wouldn't be so stressed out,then again his father is there as a spectator. Relying on Squall, Tidus hopes to win and impress Jecht and win Squall over.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd, cheering with anticipation, waited for the game to start; were already getting pumped. Those dubbed "cheer-leaders" were getting the crowd pumped. The Psyche's fans sat on one side of the stadium, while the Auroch's fans sat on the other. Stomping on the stands on the Auroch's side, shouting fans cheered as the cheer-leaders coaxed them.

"Besaid!" The cheer-leader shouted as the crowd soon followed with "Aurochs!" The mindless chanting was intoxicating as Jecht and Laguna sat in the masses.

"Surprised no one has realized who I am yet!" Jecht seemed a bit ticked that no one knew who he even was, as Laguna cracked a joke at his expense.

"You're a washed up old man! You're old news, and your son has taken your legacy!" The old Blitzball star scowled at the thought of six year-old Tidus holding a championship cup and being carried off, as the child laughed. His teeth were grinding as thoughts of his son taking his legacy raced through his mind; but all the same he had pride in him. He got up from his daze and roaring out he shouted at the top of his lungs

"You better not loose, Crybaby!" Laguna pulled him back by the shoulder, snickering at the stupid move.

"The team isn't even out on the field yet!" Laguna taunted, as Jecht dawned on himself of how embarrassing that really was. He shook his head and groaned before another thought clicked in his mind.

"Say, Laguna?" He started as the other just gave a dazed hum in reply. "Where is your boy? Thought he said he'd be here." Laguna processed this thought before a reminder came to mind,

"He said that he needed to finish up something real quick; That he'd be here soon." His grin made Jecht uncomfortable.

"I seriously don't know why my boy has taken a liking to your's, doesn't seem promising." Jecht grumbled as Laguna quickly hushed him.

"The teams are coming out!" He was practically leaping out of his seat. Jecht stared at him, amused with the excitement of this man.

"Never really pegged you to be much of a sportsman. They don't have this sport there do they?" Jecht questioned, but again Laguna hushed him so he couldn't be distracted. Jecht soon gave up trying to talk to him all together, seeing as he was only going to be told to shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde listened to the chanting, uneasy about his, "old man" watching him. His heart pounded with a frustrated sigh, as Wakka walked over to him. A reassuring, strong hand shook his shoulder lightly.

"Time to go. Let's win against those Al-bhed loosers, yah?" With that, Wakka left with the rest of the team, and not too long after, Tidus followed. Ho trotted towards the opening of the stadium, bumping into one of the Aurochs as they waited to be introduced by the announcer.

"Hey, you okay?" Wakka asked, as Tidus swallowed hard. "It's okay to be nervous, just try not to let that affect your playing,yah?" The blonde only nodded as his anxiousness soon caught up with him. He soon easily spotted Jecht in the stand, as he bit his bottom lip. The announcer soon announced the Al-Bhed Psyches, soon following the Besaid Aurochs.

As they trotted there way, jumping into the water held into a tight sphere, through the help of the advanced technology. The players pressed two buttons on a contraption on their neck, called water guards. It helped them breath under the water for as long as they remain playing. Wakka's arms flailed as the chanting continued.

"Besaid! Aurochs! Besaid! Aurochs!" Tidus listened to the chanting as he jumped into the blob of suspended water. He turned facing up, swimming quite easily in the water to his team's side; High-fiving and getting encouragement, through thumbs up; As he once again turned his head, getting a good look at the crowd. Jecht stood up, shouting now, and Tidus could only vaguely make it out, but shrugged it off, knowing it had something to do with him being a cry baby.

The crowd fell silent as they waited for the buzzer to go off. Tidus face the Al-Bhed Psyche as he sneered, muttering something in the foreign language before both took a readied stance. Tidus's heart pounded with anxiousness as he waited, the crowd waited, Jecht waited. To the blonde, it felt like tha final judgement, but there was only one thing he was upset about.

Squall Leonhart was a "no-show"


	3. Chapter 3

The reason Tidus was so upset was because Squall was his best friend, the one person he trusted more than anyone. The sad thing was, he also fell in love with him. Several night prior, Tidus had asked Squall to be there to support and sheer him on, this was an attempt to take his mind off of Jecht. To show off to Squall instead.

The buzzer sounded, wailing loudly as the ball was jetted upward as the words "Blitz-off" from the announcer interrupted Tidus's thoughts. The Pysche lunged at the ball, snatching it, as Tidus was lost in his daydream. He already screwed up as his team's defense moved to stop, and block off the opponent.

Tidus swam after quickly, his mind starting to focus on the game now. His mind was still cluttered with thoughts as he passed the Psyche, building a three man wall. The Al-Bhed braced himself as the two Aurochs tackles at him, both failing as Tidus tried right after them. Succeeding, Tidus strived to get close to the opposite goal. With a full swing of his arm, Tidus passed the ball to Wakka, but took a blow to the jaw all the same.

The crowd howled in distaste as the blonde held his jaw, being jutted backwards, his hand pressed up against the bruise.

"Penalty! Unfair!" Laguna shouted and gave a booing hiss as Jecht turned to him.

"He's not focusing…. His mind is on something else." Jecht murmured now with a sigh. Tidus shortly trailed after Wakka as the Psyches did everything possible to take him down. Succeeding and taking a blow to the side, the orange-haired Auroch let go of the ball. A female Psyche player snatched the ball, and in a flurry of speed, rushed towards the Auroch's goal.

With fast passes being made, the Aurochs switched into a defensive mode. Tidus and Wakka hurried as the Psyches were narrowing in on the goal. His heart pounded, feeling as is desperation was at hand. Wakka right beside him as the ball was shot up. The shot was made, and the buzzer sounded.

"Aurochs zero! Psyches one!" The announcer souted out as the Al-Bhed Psyches celebrated and taunted the Aurochs. The blonde went belly-up and closed his eyes in an attempt to relax. Wakk swam over, shaking him. His expression was burdened with worry as he pointed to the exit way. Tidus chock his head before flipping over and swimming towards the ceneter.

Looking at two team mates; Datto and Botta, they remained on stand by. Trying to focus, Tidus stared down the Al-Bhed player as he taunted with gestures. Mocking him once more Tidus focused, trying hard not to let the taunts get to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The first half consisted of mostly defensive maneuvers by the Aurochs. The score came down to "1-2." Aurochs one, Psyches two. Tidus tried the best he could in his state, the stress eating him alive. The buzzer soon timed for half time as the exhausted players swam slowly back to the locker room.

Laguna sat looking worried. As Jecht leaned back, scratching the back of his head in a short sigh. The Al-Bhed Psyche fans were louder, but the Auroch fans didn't lose hope. As the fans cheered Laguna's attention turned to a brunette with a visible scar on his face.

"There you are!" The older male chimed as Jecht turned to look.

"You're late kid!" Jecht soon added as Squall gave a guilty sigh

"Yeah I know; last minute work. So what did I miss?" Squall asked, taking a seat in between Jecht and Laguna. Jecht scoffed and retorted with: "Only the first half." Squall rolled his eyes before looking up at the score board. He frowned as he saw that the Aurochs were losing.

"So they're losing?" The brunette asked as he eyed Jecht who relaxed himself almost entirely. Laguna nodded as they waited, Squall not being able to help but feel guilty. He knew Tidus was depending on him, and the fact he missed the first half of the game ate at him. He watched as the Psyches and Aurochs pushed forward into the locker rooms. He didn't see Tidus, thinking that he must have been the first to go in.

The first words that stuck in Squall's mind were the words "Cry baby." The vivid image of Tidus sitting in the locker room, holding back his tears popped into mind. His heart sank as an uneasy feeling washed over him. He only hoped to make it up to him later; he hoped at least.


	5. Chapter 5

The second half was starting as the Auroch fans chanted the same chant over and over.

"Besaid! Aurochs! Besaid! Aurochs!" The fans sheered, encouraging the players. Women screamed and hollered for their favorite players. Most of which being either Tidus or Wakka. Squall sneered at these crazed women, while Jecht laughed. It was nostalgic to him, and to think of his own son following in his footsteps, made him (secretly) proud.

As the playerd approached the sphere of water held together by the strange technology, Laguna stood up. An instant thought popped up into Squall's mind: "oh please, dear god no." The older man took a deep breath before shouting out at the top of his lungs.

"Go! Go! Tidus, we love you!" He jumped waving both his arms wildly, trying to catch the young blonde's attention.

"What's this we stuff?" Jecht and Squall retorted in unison If they were kids, one of them would've shouted "Jynx!"

Tidus looked over at the flailing Laguna, staring at Jecht soon spying Squall. His expression turned into a goofy grin as he started coming out of his shell. He blew a teasing kiss at Laguna as he pretended to catch it. The rabid fangirls hissed, in denial that Tidus knew who Laguna was.

"Pure luck!" hissed one.

"Probably didn't realize it was a man!" retorted another.

The older male only rolled his eyes, ignoring them before turning back to face Squall and Jecht.

"Your boyfriend just blew me a kiss!~" Laguna spoke with a chuckle, sitting next to the annoyed-looking brunette.

"He's not my-…. Wait.. What!" Squall barked back at him, a bit shocked. Confusion mixed with a bit of jealousy pooled in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm killing him when this is all over." Ject muttered silently. Squall got up, his envy talking for him.

"Come on Tidus! Beat those guys into a pulp! You can do it!" He had stood up at this point, his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice. Laguna sat back and smiled, and for a second, only Squall's cheers seemed audible. Jecht gave just as much of a stupid grin as Laguna did.

Tidus looked up at Squall before entering the sphere. He smiled whole heartedly, going a thumbs-up to him. Tidus couldn't believe his eyes. Squall was laughing as he was shouting. A smile! On the face of Squall Leonhart!


	6. Chapter 6

The Aurochs and Psyches were in place, the crowd pumped. There was a park that set the Aurochs a blaze. Everyone at that moment could feel it, the impact it had. Jecht felt it too, grinning as he anticipated how this was going to play out. Everyone waited, anxious to see, to watc. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath at once.

The buzzer sounded as the announcer shouted, "Blitz-off!" Tiduse snatched it and in a hurry, he swam toward the goal; The Psyches following after. Wakka was open and with a swing of his arm, he passed it to the orange-haired Auroch.

"Passed to Wakka! Now to Botta! It seemed the Aurochs have taken s turn for the best, folks!" The announcer shouted into the speakers over head. Everyone was anxious, almost ready to jump out of their seats.

Tidus swam as the ball was passed to him. The blitzball was flung upwards as he angled himself, kicking it hard as it sped fast into the net of the goal.

"Goal! Aurochs and Psyches tied! Two-to-two!" The crowd went up in an uproar, the last few minutes were set as they were to determine a winner.

Setting up once more that spark kicked, the announcer once more shouted the words "Blitz-off," as the ball was sent flying upwards. This time the Psyche player was faster. The tension was a push and shove as it went on, no one making a goal. The crowd, restless as they began chanting loudly; unable to contain themselves. Only five minutes were left and soon enough Tidus had the ball in his hands.

He acted fast as a series of chants were shouted at him. He clutched the ball in his hands and kept going, passing to no one. He kept his focus on the target: the goal.

"Go Tidus!" Laguna and Squall were both shouting at the top of their lungs, cheering for the blonde. Jecht watched with careful eyes as if he anticipated something incredible to happen.

Tidus lunged that ball forward into the open, Psyche players all rushing at it. The blonde jetted himself forward, kicking the ball upward and propelling himself up, giving a few fast spins. Spinning fast, he looked like a whirlpool, soon slamming his foot against the ball with full force. Like a bullet the ball shot through the water, slamming into the goal.

The buzzer sounded for time up as the crowd broke out into a frenzy. Wakka and the other Aurochs tackled Tidus all at once in celebration.

"What was that shot!" exclaimed the announcer as Jecht, looking stupefied, spoke.

"That was the Jecht shot Mark III! The bastard learned how to do it!" He retorted, dumbfounded and obviously amazed by his son's feat. Squall rushed down from the stands, disappearing into the masses. He had to get close, to tell Tidus he was amazing, that he was sorry for coming late. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he finally caught up to the soaking wet blonde before the team walked into the locker room. Wakka and the others walked in ahead before Tidus turned to face Squall, grinning like an idiot. He looked funny, mostly because of his wet hair the fell over his eyes. Squall raised his hand and brushed his bangs away with a thoughtful sigh.

"Hey…" Squall muttered softly with a bashful smile.

"Hey!" Tidus grinned. "We won!"

"Yeah, congrats! Though, I'm sorry I came late." Squall muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Tidus looked at him, smiling, he got it, he understood. He muttered a whole hearted "it's okay," before looking up at the brunette, obviously a few inches taller than he is. Squall sighed, something was on my mind. He looked at the blonde, biting his lip before speaking, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Listen… I have to ask you something important, okay?"

At the sudden question, the two fell silent, staring at each other before Tidus nodded. He gave the okay, waiting for the question that seemed so important in his eyes. He only could wonder what was on the other's mind.


End file.
